


鸿光

by JasSL



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasSL/pseuds/JasSL
Summary: #短小车🌚#鸿光不逆#文中细节皆为在下瞎编，请勿当真🌚





	鸿光

鸿光  
#短小车🌚  
#鸿光不逆  
#文中细节皆为在下瞎编，请勿当真🌚  
荣光冲完冷水澡从浴室里出来时，就看到了自己分配到的宿舍里多了一个人。  
说来也巧，分宿舍分到自己的时候，教官们刚好全部分完，就他一个人一个宿舍。这可让其他教官大叫他好运。  
这人呢，也不是别人，是他的竹马兼战友，这段时间也和他一起在这所大学里做军训的教官，人称鸿爷。  
鸿爷也不是白叫的，他们一起在营里训练的时候，人鸿爷成绩次次是第一，他这个第一的竹马也还行，成绩位居第二。  
但他这成绩总招战友们调笑，说他就这么被鸿爷死死地压在下面，还要不要翻身了？  
军营嘛，战友们总会说些荤话，荣光早就听惯了，那时也没多说什么，只是笑了笑。  
哪承想，他以后…还真翻不了身了…  
荣光被夜间的凉风一吹，本就冲了凉水澡的他身体颤了颤，瞬间起了密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩。  
鸿爷半倚在下铺的床上，余光看他身体颤了颤，立马放下手机，起身拿起他们带来的薄毯子，摊开毯子，双臂将正好走进来的人围住。  
“知道冷还不赶紧进来？想感冒？”鸿爷拉下脸问他，手却用毯子不停地在搓着他的皮肤，想让他暖起来。  
荣光有些窘迫，撇开头，不去看他。  
鸿爷眉头一挑，也不拉着个脸了，反而有些不正经地凑到他的耳边，轻声道：“还害羞呢？耳朵都躁红了。”说完也不退后，还得寸进尺般地舔了舔他的耳朵。  
荣光被他这么一舔，本来被他搓下去的鸡皮疙瘩又叫嚣着起来了。“干嘛啊你，我告诉你，你可别乱来啊，明天还要训练呢！”他一只手赶紧将他的头推远点，免得他又做些其他的事情来。  
“我不要！”鸿爷一把抱住荣光的腰，像个孩子似的将头埋在他的腰边，还不满地蹭了蹭。“都训了好几天了！我上次在营里就没做爽！我要做！！”  
荣光闻言，又是十分羞恼。他屈指弹了鸿爷脑袋一记。“别搁这儿撒娇，回你宿舍去！明天咱们还要训学生们呢！”  
“我问过小黑他们了！明天其他方队的也要来足球场训练！估计花样队明天上午是要不回场地训练了！”鸿爷埋在人腰间，一边吃豆腐一边放消息。  
此话一出，果然让荣光推他脑袋的力道小了很多，他赶紧趁热打铁，放大招——装可怜！！  
“荣光，我们好几天都没好好地待在一起了…我知道你很忙，而且你比我还要早回基地…”鸿爷的声音由于埋在荣光腰间，听起来有些闷闷的，再加上他有些委屈的语气，荣光都能想象出一只耷拉着尾巴闷闷不乐的大狗形象了。“还有，你今天上午和那些女孩子凑那么近干什么？我不管你们是干什么，你已经有我了！以后你要和她们保持3米以上的距离！”鸿爷的后半句话成功地让荣光闷笑出声。  
鸿爷听到他的笑声，不满地嘟囔：“有什么好笑的？”荣光揉揉他的头，嘴角是止不住的笑意。“你吃小女孩们的醋干什么？再说我只是听听她们的意见，又没干什么。”  
“我知道，荣光。”鸿爷抬起头，眼睛盯着荣光。从荣光的角度看，他的眼神显得有些可怜。“我们好多天没温存了，我这不是怕你被她们骗走嘛。”  
荣光有些迟疑了，鸿爷说的不错，他们好几天都是忙的脚不沾地，都没时间好好待在一起，也不怪鸿爷忍不了。  
看到荣光迟疑，鸿爷心中一喜，趁机提出要求：“我就帮你解决一次！然后我们就睡觉！”荣光看到他惊喜的样子，也不忍拒绝，就微微地点了点头，幅度小到足以忽略不计。  
然而鸿爷是何人，早在荣光迟疑的时候 ，他就趁他不注意扒拉开了他的裤子。这会儿荣光一点头，他就迫不及待地埋下头，隔着内裤轻轻舔舐着荣光沉睡的阴茎，似乎是觉得不过瘾，他干脆利落地扯下他的内裤，张口就含了进去。  
“唔！”感受到自己的阴茎进入到一个紧致又炽热的空间，荣光只觉得有一连串的电流顺着他的脊髓噼里啪啦地流过，让他不由得叫出了声。  
鸿爷轻轻吮吸着荣光的阴茎，舌头追随着柱身的青筋而不停地滑动。荣光被不断传来的强烈快感刺激得浑身无力，只能死死地抓住身下的床单。他甚至能感觉到自己的阴茎在对方的嘴里又胀大了一圈。  
鸿爷用一只手环住着嘴照顾不到的地方不停地滑动，舌头来到龟头，并在附近不断的转着圈，时不时地将舌头探进小孔，想给荣光更大的刺激。另一只手在他的会阴处不停地滑动，一会儿把玩着他的双球，一会儿又滑向身后隐秘的入口。  
荣光浑身被快感刺激得发颤，低头只能看到男人的头埋在自己的双腿间，不停地上下吞吐着。快感不断地积累着，荣光的嗓子眼像是被积累的快感堵住似的，嘴巴微张，却什么声音也发不出来。  
“啊，啊，不行…我快…”荣光的手松开被抓得皱巴巴的床单，微微撑起身体想要推开鸿爷的头，却被鸿爷一把抓住了手腕。  
“现在拒绝可是来不及咯。”鸿爷的双眼氤氲了一层水雾，语气有些漫不经心，眼神却是透出一股势在必得的气势。  
荣光被快感冲得尚不清醒，一时被鸿爷的眼神震住了，而鸿爷更是趁机固定住荣光的髋骨，将嘴里的阴茎更深地吞咽进去。  
他的动作将荣光拉进快感的深渊。荣光无意识地呻吟出声，不由自主地挺送起胯部，想要获得更多快感。在感受到鸿爷喉部有力，收紧的挤压时，荣光更是无法控制地弓起了自己的背部，毫无防备地射在了对方的嘴里。  
荣光喘息未定，鸿爷就已经撩开了他的衬衫，含住了他的一边乳头，并用熟练的技巧挑逗起来。  
“啊…嗯…”声音从荣光的喉咙逸出来，原本发泄过一次有些微软的分身又有了反应。他无意识地迎合着鸿爷的动作，下意识地追求快感。  
鸿爷用濡湿的舌尖碾压过充血红肿的小豆，逗弄好一会儿，留下一道暧昧的水痕后，转战别处。  
荣光被进入的时候，熟悉又久违的疼痛让他从快感中清醒过来。他气的抓过正在啃咬着自己锁骨的鸿爷，想要打他一顿，又被他们下体相连的姿势被迫固定住，动弹不得。  
鸿爷得意洋洋，轻啄了下荣光的嘴唇，笑嘻嘻地问道：“怎么样？被我吃到了吧，我可是有备而来的。”就在荣光又要屈指弹他脑袋的时候，鸿爷下身一挺，疼痛交织着愉悦，在他的脑袋里炸开来，传到四肢。他彻底软了身子，倒在鸿爷怀里，快感复又追赶上来，传遍他的全身。  
鸿爷凑上来，撬开他紧咬的牙关，温柔地和他接吻。腰上的动作却一点都没停，一下一下地抽送着自己的分身。  
铺天盖地的情欲像是大海的浪潮将荣光席卷。“鸿…鸿爷…”荣光不住地叫着鸿爷，在接吻的间隙大口呼吸，像是不这么做的话就会溺亡。他被对方抱进怀里，狠狠地顶弄着，身上的伤疤被人心疼地舔过。他被不住地往前顶弄，直到他趴在墙上，只能发出破碎的呻吟，对方贯穿他的力度也丝毫不见减小。  
他们紧紧相贴，十指相扣，身体的每一次摩擦碰撞都会转换成过载的快感。他们在高潮来临前紧紧相拥，像是下一秒就会失去。  
—————————————————————  
“教官！我们怎么还不训练啊？好晒啊！”  
“坐在树荫底下还晒啊？别的方队在训练呢，我们让他们训训，我们先休息休息。”  
“教官，你脖子上怎么红红的？”  
“啊…是吗？可能被蚊子咬了吧…”  
“哦…那教官记得晚上睡觉喷防蚊液啊，这蚊子还挺厉害的。”  
“…好。”  
————————————————————  
“诶，鸿爷，你昨晚上哪里去了？怎么不会宿舍啊？”  
“没…上荣光…那里睡去了。”  
“哦，对啊，荣光那小子的宿舍有三张床呢，改天我也去看看。”  
“哎别！他那儿地方倒是大，就是…蚊子多！你看我这脖子给咬的…”  
“我去，这蚊子这么狠的吗？那还是算了吧，不去了不去了。”  
“诶对了，小黑，待会儿你还用这话筒吗？”  
“不用啊，咋的了？”  
“待会儿荣光他训练的时候可能要用…”  
“…不借，再见！”


End file.
